


Illusion (English)

by GatesOfVengeance



Series: That one high school assignment [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatesOfVengeance/pseuds/GatesOfVengeance
Summary: This is something I had to write for a creative writing course in high school. It's been sitting in my Wattpad for the past 2.5 years so I figured I might as well post it here as well.There's two versions, the original Dutch version and an English version. This will be the English one.





	Illusion (English)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little heads up... It's pretty shit and definitely not realistic but there's something about it that I like.
> 
> Also, this was translated over 2.5 years ago so my English was not that great. I haven't edited anything other than names so... enjoy!

The day is too long. Way too long. Oh well, that's the way it is when you're waiting for something. It's almost six-thirty now. At least, that's what the old clock at the end of the corridor is telling me. We have to wait another five and a half hours. Then it's midnight. Then we'll escape. Then we'll be free.

I've been cropped up in this cell for the past seven years for something I didn't do. They think I'm guilty of multiple arson, but nothing is less true. The last fire, the same one I was arrested for, was the worst. I myself was one of 23 victims, but I got out fine apart from a few slight burns on my left arm ... next to the twenty years in prison I was imposed with. My parents and Jake, my boyfriend, hadn't survive. Thank goodness Sasha had slept at our grandparents' that night. Sasha's my only sister. She was just ten years old when we lost our parents. Sasha is also the only one who has visited me in the past seven years, my only connection with the outside world. She visits me every week on Saturday, though I have no idea where they comes from. She hasn't yet told me where she lives now.

In the time that I've spent in this cell, I've had five cellmates. Three were released, one got sick and passed away, and the fifth is sitting opposite of me. John wouldn't tell me why he's here, he hasn't told me anything except his name actually. He's been talking about escaping since his third day here and he came up with the most interesting ways, but he wouldn't be able to do anything on his own. When I figured that out, I offered to help him as long as he takes me with him.

A few weeks ago, John had managed to get a file. With this, he's been filing the bars and when he's not, I use the file to groove out the walls. Ever since I saw the walls of my chilhood home crumble, I haven't been able to resist. Now I'm at it again, while John explains the plan for the umpteenth time.  
"... Then you go on to see if there is someone who knows what I should write my girlfriend for our anniversary." Halfway through his sentence, the door slammed open and a guard walked in to stand in front of our cell. "Tarendal, come along! There's someone here for you. "He says as he opens the cell door. I look at John with a face full of questions. Sasha had already stopped by yesterday so who is it this time?

I follow the guard through the cold corridors to the visit room. There was a woman sitting at one of the tables in otherwise empty space. When the guard closed the door behind me, the woman stands up.

"Good evening, Mr. Tarendal. My name is Anne-Marie Kaatsberg and I have good news for you. "  
We shook hands. Good news? What could that be? I didn't realize I was thinking out loud until the woman replied. "I am a lawyer and together with my team I'm going to help you prove your innocence."

 

I can't quite apprehend it yet. I never expected this. I've been back in the cell for two hours now, but no words have been said. John must have noticed that I'm still trying to get my head around everything, because he hasn't started a conversation yet. Miss Kaatsberg has told me so much that one hour, that it has only just settled.

"One of my interns told me about your case, they thought you had been wrongly convicted. Her sense of justice is as strong as mine, and so we have investigated your case. The last few weeks we have carefully read through every single file and excuse my words, but your previous lawyer was a stupid cow. The fact that he lost this case is incomprehensible, because there's not nearly enough evidence to declare you guilty, let alone to impose the full sentence.  
I apologize that I'm only telling you now, but my team and I have already restarted the trial last week and everything is going to plan. Tomorrow is the final hearing and it's protocol that you attend. Tomorrow you are free, Mr. Tarendal, I will personally make sure of that. "

Suddenly I hear John's voice. "Lucas. Lucas! Earth to Lucas Tarendal! Come on man, you've been staring into space for half an hour. " "Oh sorry, I was just thinking what I should do now." John looks at me quizzically. 'What do you mean exactly?' Here it goes. "The visitor was a lawyer. She and her team found evidence that I am innocent and tomorrow is the final hearing, then I'll be free. I believe her, so I'm doubting whether I should go with you tonight or not." John's questioning look turns into a fierce look. He is definitely not happy.

"So long story short, you're not going to help me." I nod my head in confirmation, and before I know it, it's dark and I feel a huge pain in my face. "Asshole" I hear before I fall unconscious.

 

The first thing I feel is a splitting headache. Then I hear bleeps, a heartbeat. A very fast heartbeat. "Mr. Tarendal? Mr. Tarendal, open your eyes. " A voice. I could hardly hear it through the pain in my head. I try to open my eyes, but it comes with difficulty. When I finally manage, I see nothing but white. The white is so bright that it makes my eyes burn. I squeeze them shut and the burning sensation slowly ebbs away. Where am I? Whose voice was that?

"Mr. Tarendal, can you hear me?" Now it's a different voice? I try to answer but my throat is too dry, so I nod with difficulty. "Good. I have turned off most of the lights so you can try to open your eyes again." It is indeed a lot darker and my eyes only burn a little bit. They feel quite dry, maybe that's the problem.

Once I can see straight again, I see two men in doctor's coats. "Good day, Mr. Tarendal," said the taller of the two, "I am Dr. Peters and this is Dr. Shipheart, we have watched over you for the last seven years." Seven years? Watched over me? What? I want to express my confusion, but my throat is too dry, I can't produce a word. Dr. Shipheart grabs a cup of water and bring the straw to my mouth. Sweet salvation, does that feel good. When I run out of water, I try one more time.

"Se-sea-seb-seven years? I-I sp-spent seb-sev-seven years in pris-prison. " Both men look at me like I'm crazy, a look of realization washes over Dr. Peters' face. "Ah, of course. Mr. Tarendal, do you remember a fire? " I nod yes, talking tires my out. "That fire seven years ago, had gotten you in a coma, which you just woke up from. That prison you're talking about was a dream. "  
It was just a dream.


End file.
